Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Moonlight Bridge
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: The war with Dante is finally over, but what happens after the event is something that nobody could have expected. Rakaia and the crew face a new challenge along the horizon, Something that will feed off their worst fears and create their darkest Nightmares. Can Rakaia & Co pull through and take on this new threat, or will the world and Reality as they know it, crumble? OCXOC OCxOC
1. Prologue - Shattered By Light

**Disclaimer:** First, I would like to say it feels good to be able to type again. It's good to be back and trying my hand at trying to finish something that I started with my series. So I hope you guys are ready for a wild ride as I give this story the best shot that I have. **This story is an AU and custom created cards will appear as well as cards that were not in the GX universe.** The OC characters do belong to me, except the characters created by The Final Phoenix.

 _ **Please note that I will not go past the ability to use Synchro Summoning. So yes, Synchro cards will be in the story, but I will not go beyond that.**_

One last thing, this is a continuation of the series that I had going on. So if you are interested in getting back into the story and many battles that I put together, please refer to the stories " **YuGiOh GX: Armageddon the Fiend of Desolation** **"** and the second story to the series. **"** **Yugioh GX: The Blood Stone, Return of Armageddon**." This story is going to be completely different from the previous concept than what was originally intended by the latest story. So without further a due, welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Moonlight Bridge, revamped.

 **Prologue**

The sun rose above the horizons, sparking a brand new day to Domino City's resident. As it rose higher into the sky, the massive destruction caused by the hands of a man and a monster was barely visible, much less unknown to the rest of the world.

The entire onslaught of the massive monster, along with a few monsters that fought against it surely brought the city down to its knees. And yet, not one sign of that disaster marked the heroic actions of good versus evil.

Its residents and tourists walked down the busy main roads, looking through windows of shops and restaurants as they pass.

Mothers clutched their children's hands while fathers carried some on their shoulders. Couples held hand in hand, laughing and joking about their days.

Some had stopped to watch a television report outside of a shop, sitting on the comfortable chairs and benches, with a cup of tea in their hands, their eyes glued to the set.

"This is DMC News at Noon Live. Here are your anchors, Lillian Akiyama, and Richard Ito." The deep voice that announces the News anchors spoke as the camera pulled up to two people sitting behind a desk; both had their hands on top of papers and looking directly into the camera.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Lillian Akiyama spoke first. She was a brunette, middle-aged woman, with deep green eyes and a matching green outfit that consisted of a jacket with a white blouse underneath and a skirt that rolled downs to her knees.

Sitting next to her, was her co-anchor, Richard Ito, an attractive middle-aged, blonde-haired man with facial hair and brown eyes, wearing a black suit with a white tie.

"Today marks the six month anniversary of the world's monstrous disaster that almost took the lives of half of our beloved city."

A screen appeared next to her head showing a picture of the monsters that caused the near fall of Domino City: Dante and Omnidos. Omnidos was about to launch a large hyper beam attack and Dante was laughing maniacally on top of the large monster.

 **[Flashback]**

 _The sky was pitched black, with dark clouds swirling around the massive form of Omnidos. The monstrous creature body was similar to that of Slifer the Sky Dragon, but maybe a little bit longer. It was dark purple with black designs all over its body. It also had two large arms, with massive claws to match. Its face was also similar to that of Slifer's, mimicking the Sky Dragon, by having two mouths of its own; except it wasn't one on top of the other._

 _Along with the black designs on his body, he also had purple and yellow markings on both his back and his belly. With two huge Black demonic like dragon wings on its back, he had a skull-like mask on its chest and centipede-like legs going up on the side of its body. There are also fourteen eyes on this creature, four on the mask that is on its chest, six on its face and two on the snake-like heads that are coming out of each side of its cheek._

 _This huge monstrosity covered up the sky like it was an eclipse. The people in Domino city panicked and screamed for their lives when they saw the massive beast appear right before their eyes._

 _"Yes cower before me," Dante spoke as half his body still stuck out of Omnidos' forehead. "Cower like little insects and know that I will be…No I am…Your God." Dante chuckled as he looked around the city one more time with a look of disgust on his face. "This place is filled with insufficient creatures," Dante smirked as he looked around once more. "All the more the reason why I should get rid of them all." He finished._

 _"DANTE!" Jaden shouted causing Dante to stop his train of thought and slowly turn his head towards the gang._

 _"So you came," Dante said as he chuckled evilly. "I knew you would." He continued. "You couldn't just bare to leave this poor city, no this world and all its inhabitants to their fate could you?" Dante said as he turned around to face the duelists of Duel Academy._

 _"Their fate isn't for you to choose Dante!" Rakaia shouted as he gritted his teeth at the evil monstrosity that stood before him._

 _"That's right!" Luna shot in. "How can you even think about playing with people's lives like you have? Running around like you're the almighty being and nobody else matters!" Luna shouted._

 _"Because they don't my child," Dante spoke, answering Luna's questions reluctantly. "You see girl, these people are nothing, but insects and the only thing that happens to insects is what?" Dante asked sarcastically._

 _"Don't you do this Dante?" Atticus stepped as Dante turned to his side and glanced at the people who were fleeing for their lives._

 _"They get squashed," Dante said as he pointed towards the fleeing civilians. "Demonic Cannon," Dante spoke with pure evil in his voice. Suddenly Omnidos slightly turned his head towards the area where Dante was pointing and slowly opened its mouth and aimed carefully._

 _"NO DANTE DON'T DO IT!" Jaden shouted. "THOSE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE DOWN THERE!" He shouted again._

 _"That's the point," Dante said with an evil smile on his face. Suddenly a burst of red energy shot from Omnidos' mouth and shot towards the city street._

 _"DANTE DON'T!" Jaden screamed but in a split second, a flash of light erupted as the blast connected with the concrete streets of Domino City and exploded right before the eyes of Jaden and the gang. "Dante," Jaden said slowly as he and the others watched in horror as the screams of the civilians slowly died down, as bodies were being burnt if they already have been incinerated._

 **[End of Flashback]**

The people viewing the news report held a mixed expression of shock, anger and pure disgust as it continued.

"A madman terrorized our beloved city, killing thousands of innocents' lives with a creature, scientists say was a Duel Monster. The goal of this madman was to take over the human race." Lillian concluded.

"But lucky for us, nine Duel Monsters stepped in, along with their duelists, to fight off and stop this madman and his evil creature." Richard picked up after her.

 **[Flashback 2]**

 _The golden aura around Jaden continued to grow as Jaden's anger continued to grow as he finally took one last look at his friends, before he let out a horrifying scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden shouted as his Sovereign Neos began to change once again. Its six wings started to merge into one giant pair of Angel wings that were large enough to wrap around Omnidos if need be. The energy emulating from Sovereign Neos even frightened Dante as the great holy beast finished its transformation._

 _Nothing really changes its appearance too much, but its wings had a gold tip on the end of them. He had new gold armor like celestial armor on his shoulders and chest area and his design was drawn over them as well. It still had the body of Armiteal, but it was more like an Angel than a monster._

 _"So your power has grown," Dante stated as he looked at Jaden, who stood on top of Neos with half of his clothes ripped and bruises on his face and the rest of his body. "But just because you have gained some extra power, you think you can still defeat me?" Dante shouted as he looked at Jaden Yuki, who looked like he wasn't in the mood for talking anymore._

 _"This fight is over, Dante," Jaden said slowly. "You've lost." He finished as he glared intently at Dante who just grew angry at the words that Jaden spoke towards him._

 _"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" Dante screamed as he pointed towards Jaden's friends who were slowly trying to get back up to their feet. "DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOUR WORTHLESS FRIENDS? YOUR NEW POWER MEANS NOTHING!" Dante shouted once again as Jaden continued to glare at Dante._

 _"Then enough talk! Let's finish this!" Jaden stated as Dante anger continued to grow as he pointed at Jaden._

 _"YOU READ MY MIND! OMNIDOS TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Dante screamed as Omnidos reared its head back and started to charge up the greenish black mega beam once again, the only difference in this attack was that this time it was giving everything it had._

 _"I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE DANTE!" Jaden screamed as he pointed towards Dante. "SOVEREIGN NEOS! SOVEREIGN'S SHINING LIGHT!" Jaden screamed at the top of his lungs as Sovereign Neos, placed both of his hands in front of him and started to generate nothing but pure energy into his attack._

 _"THIS IS IT, BOY! NOW DIEEEE!" Dante shouted as Omnidos released his attack sending it straight towards Jaden and his friends._

 _"I WON'T LET YOU WINNNNN!" Jaden shouted as Sovereign Neos released his attack, causing both attacks to collided with force. The power that erupted from both of the attacks as they collided together was unimaginable, the force created a heavy wind that destroyed anything that wasn't strong enough to handle it. The gang slowly lifted their heads up, to see the most powerful power struggle that they'll ever witness in their lives._

 _"Look he's doing it." Rakaia managed to say as he looked up at Jaden and smirked. "Go get em, Jay," Rakaia said as he used a piece of rubble from a building to support him._

 _"He can do it," Chazz said as he stumbled to his feet._

 _"He just has to." Luna finished as she looked up at Jaden, with worry in her eyes._

 _"He won't let us down," Atticus said smirking barely._

 _"Yea if I know Jaden, he won't let that guy stand in his way," Isabella remarked as Sega and Alexia got up to their feet._

 _"Come on Jay finish this," Sega said as she continued to hold her ribs._

 _"If he does this, then this darkness will be over," Alexia stated as she looked up anxiously waiting for the results._

 _"COME ON JADEN WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YA!" Blair screamed as she looked up at Jaden, who was their last line of defense._

 _"I believe in you Jaden, I believe in your strength and your heart." Alexis thought as she looked up at Jaden and clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "I love you Jaden," Alexis said slowly as she reopened her eyes and looked back up at the power struggle._

 _"SEE YOUR FRIENDS ARE CHEERING YOU ON BOY!" Dante smiled wickedly as the force continued to shake both of them. "WOULDN'T IT BE A SHAME IF YOU FAILED WHEN THEIR HOPES WERE HIGH?" Dante finished causing Jaden to grind his teeth in anger this time._

 _"SHUT UP DAMMIT!" Jaden screamed. "MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER! MY FRIENDS ARE THE ONES THAT WILL BE THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED TO THEM! WHETHER I LIKE IT OR NOT! Jaden shouted back. "THEY'RE NOT WEAK AND THEY'RE NOT WORTHLESS, BUT I WOULDN'T EXPECT SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT FRIENDSHIP IS TO UNDERSTAND THAT!" Jaden retaliated as Dante started to gain the upper hand._

 _"NO MATTER I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! SAY GOODBYE TO THIS PLANET!" Dante shouted as Jaden started to lose power against, Dante's attack._

 _"I can't lose, I can't lose." Jaden thought as he gritted his teeth as the attack was starting to get the best of him. "I can't fail my friends I just can't!" Jaden shouted in his head as a flashback of all his friends started to appear in his head. First it a picture of Chazz, then Blair, followed by Atticus and Isabella who were smiling and giving him a thumbs up, next was Sega was smirking and tilting her cowboy hat over her eyes and then after that was Rakaia, who had his arms wrapped around Luna, who also was smiling at Jaden, plus the face of Destiny appeared in his mind, as she gave him a small smile with, Maria and Jessica standing beside her along with Rakaia's big brother Crayus, who gave Jaden the thumbs up as well, and last but not least, the love of his life…Alexis, who gave him the purist smile of all._

 _"COME ON JADEN YOU CAN DO IT!" Rakaia shouted as he continued to watch on._

 _"JADEN WE KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, DON'T LET HIM WIN!" Luna shouted._

 _"COME ON SLACKER! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND DO THE JOB FOR YOU!" Chazz remarked._

 _"JAY MAN END THIS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BEFORE I GET TO SEE MY SISTER AND YOU GET MARRIED!" Atticus shouted._

 _"JADEN SEGA AND I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Isabella shouted with all her heart._

 _"YEA SO WE KNOW YOU WON'T LET US DOWN!" Sega shouted._

 _"THINK OF ALL OUR FRIENDS BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY AND THE PEOPLE AROUND THE WORLD!" Blair shouted._

 _"JADEN!" Alexis shouted as she ran a few feet ahead of the gang and looked up at Jaden. "COME BACK TO ME OK!" Alexis shouted. "BEAT HIM AND COME BACK TO ME…YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME JADEN YUKI!" Alexis shouted as tears started to stream down her face, as she slowly dropped to her knees. "I love you too much to let you go like this," Alexis said slowly as she looked at the sky one more time. "I LOVE YOU JADEN YUKI!" Alexis screamed causing Jaden's eyes to widen at the sound of his friends and the girl that he gave his heart to._

 _"IT'S OVER!" Dante shouted as he gave one final push, towards Jaden._

 _"I WON'T LOSEEEEEE!" Jaden shouted, as he finally pushed with all the power he had which forced the blast back towards Dante, causing him to struggle against it._

 _"WHAT…THE WHAT IS THIS!" Dante shouted as he looked at the blast that was coming towards him in shock. "THIS CAN'T BE, I HAVE THE POWER, HOW IS THIS WORTHLESS HUMAN DOING THIS!" He shouted again._

 _"IT'S MY FRIENDS DANTE! IT'S NOT MY POWER ALONE!' Jaden shouted as the blast was now engulfing up Dante's and heading straight towards him._

 _"MY FRIENDS ARE HELPING ME DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR DARKNESS! THEY ARE MY LIGHT AND TOGETHER WE WILL SAVE THIS PLANET!" Jaden shouted._

 _"NO…I…WON'T…LET…YOU!" Dante struggled._

 _"IT'S OVER DANTE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed as the blast from Sovereign Neos finally devoured Omnidos' Total Annihilation attack and engulfed Omnidos._

 _"NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Dante shouted as he was also engulfed in the blast of pure light. 'MY POWER, I HAD IT ALL THIS…THIS…AHHH…AHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dante screamed as the attack finally engulfed both him and Omnidos and obliterating them both instantly. The blast continued to shoot forward as it turned upward and shot through the earth's atmosphere and slowly fade away as Sovereign Neos finally put its arms down and slowly fall to the ground._

 _"It's over," Jaden said with a smile as he slowly fell with his monster. "It's finally over." He said again as he fell on top of Neos and looked up at the sky and saw that it started to clear up, from the smoke and darkness that shrouded it._

 **[End of Flashback 2]**

"What happened next was nothing but a miracle." Richard then smiled brightly to the camera, with Lillian brushing away a tear from her eyes.

 **[Flashback 3]**

 _Suddenly the light faded away and a gold aura surrounded the staff as Horakhty raised it up high in the air with both hands grasping it. "It is time to undo the recent destruction that was caused by an evil heart!" Horakhty shouted as the staff erupted with one more burst of light, which caused the city to be engulfed in nothing but pure light._

 _"What…What is going on?" Rakaia asked as he looked at the city in shock._

 _"Whoa…Horakhty." Jaden said, with the same expression as Rakaia. Luna and Alexis looked at each other and then at the city in awe, along with Sega, Isabella, Atticus, Chazz, Blair, and Alexia. The light covered the city completely and then with one final flash of light, the city returned to its normal state._

 _"WHOA!" The gang shouted as they witness the power of the Egyptian God._

 _"Did he just!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at the city with a huge smile on his face._

 _"Yea he just rebuild the city!" Luna said as she ran out a few steps towards the city and smiled as well._

 _"I can't believe it!" Alexis stated as she and Alexia walked towards Luna and smiled as well._

 _"This is unbelievable!" Chazz said as he turned around and Blair leaped into his arms, shouting in victory._

 _"Well, I'll be," Sega said as she crossed her arms and smiled at the scenery. "So everything is going to be ok." She said as she looked at Isabella who grabbed her by the hand and ran towards the gang._

 _"Come on Sega!" Isabella shouted._

 _"Isabella wait! Hold on! Isabella!" Sega shouted as Atticus stood behind with his arms crossed as well as he looked at Jaden._

 _"You know some pretty sweet friends Jay man, you really do," Atticus spoke, causing Jaden to look at Horakhty and smiled._

 _"You know what Atticus? …You're right I really do." Jaden replied as Horakhty turned towards Jaden and looked at him._

 _"There is one more thing," Horakhty stated as he pointed towards the sky, causing the duelist to look up in amazement as energy like snow fell slowly from the sky. "This will bring all the lives back, that were lost in battle and they will resume on as if nothing happened," Horakhty stated as he turned towards the city as the energy like snow fell slowly on to the bodies that were not incinerated and the ones that fell on the ground, bringing back the bodies that were. Suddenly four energy snowballs fell in front of the group and transformed into five figures._

 _"Wait…what in the…" Rakaia said as he walked up to the five light figures that were forming._

 _"That couldn't be…" Luna said as she looked on with Rakaia._

 _"Yes," Horakhty spoke. "In the end, these five showed their true colors and fought against the evil, even though it was too late," Horakhty stated as he turned towards Jaden. "I figured I give them a second chance." Horakhty finished, causing Jaden to smile as the light finally faded from the figures and they reappeared, waking up slowly._

 _"Cra…Crayus!" Rakaia shouted as he ran towards his old brother, who just sat up from the ground, only to be knocked back down by his little brother._

 _"Whoa! Hey kiddo happy to see you too." Crayus said laughing at the fact that he was just tackled by his little brother._

 _"Hmm…" Alexia said to herself as she looked at Crayus and Rakaia and slowly walked towards them, causing them both to stop play fighting and look at her._

 _"Come on Alexia, join the fun," Crayus said smirking, causing Alexia to smile._

 _"Oh come on, I shouldn't beat both of you up like I used to should I." Alexia joked as Rakaia reached up and grabbed Alexia's hand and pulled her down to join the fun._

 _"Oh come on!" Rakaia shouted as Alexia let out a slight yelp as she was dragged into the play fight._

 _Suddenly Alex's eyes opened as he sat up and saw Chazz and Blair standing in front of him. "I'm…I'm back," Alex said surprised that he was back in the real world, in one peace._

 _"Yea...You are." Chazz said as he took a step towards him and extended his hand. "With a second chance." He finished as Alex looked up and him and smirked and took his offer._

 _"Yea don't screw this one up." Blair joked as she looked at him and smiled as Chazz pulled him off the ground._

 _Alex couldn't help but smile as he looked at the two duelists that defeated him. "Ha, I wouldn't dream of it," Alex stated as he continued to smile at Chazz and Blair._

 _Next to awaken were both Maria and Jessica, only to see Sega and the other standing in front of them._

 _"What…What happened to us?" Maria asked as she looked around and saw Jessica sitting up beside her._

 _"How…How... I thought we were dead." Jessica finished as she looked at her hands and legs and realized they were the real thing._

 _"You aren't dead; let's just say you got a second chance in life," Sega stated as she stepped towards Jessica and held out her hand to help her off the ground._

 _Jessica looked up at Sega and smiled and took her offer respectfully. "Thanks," she said as Sega helped her to her feet._

 _"Don't mention, just do me one favor," Sega said as Jessica looked at her in confusion. "Let's be friends." She said as she looked at Jessica, who couldn't help but smile while a tear fell from her eyes as she let go of Sega's hand and wrapped her arms around her quickly._

 _"It's a deal," Jessica stated happily as Isabella and Atticus helped Maria to her feet, allowing her to join a group hug._

 _The last to open their eyes was Destiny, who slowly sat up rubbing her head from what seemed like an aching headache._

 _"Oh, my head." She said as she slowly looked around. "Where…Where am I?" She asked herself as she turned around and saw two hands extended out in front of her to help her off the ground. "Huh? What you two…But how I thought." Destiny stuttered._

 _"Don't worry about it," Luna said as Destiny grabbed her hand along with Alexis's._

 _"Yea just know you can live your life now and start something new," Alexis stated as they both pulled Destiny up to her feet and smiled at her._

 _"And how do I do that?" Destiny asked as she looked at the two Obelisk duelists._

 _"Well can you start by not trying to kill us anymore?" Luna said jokingly, causing Destiny to smile as she pulled the two into hug soft hug._

 _"It's a deal." Destiny stated as the three started to laugh with each other leaving Jaden and Horakhty alone._

 _"Well Jaden, I'd say everything is back to normal," Horakhty said as he looked at the smiles on everyone faces and the people being revived in Domino City._

 _"No, it's not Horakhty," Jaden said with a large smile on his face. "It's a lot better than before." He finished as Rakaia looked back at Jaden and waved._

 _"Come on Jaden join in on the fun!" Rakaia shouted causing Jaden to smile as he looked at Horakhty._

 _"You deserve it." Horakhty smiled as Jaden continued to look at him, then nodded his head and ran towards his friends. Horakhty looked on as Jaden made it to his friends and smiled once again. "What young duelists they are…They deserve their time of peace." Horakhty finished as he slowly vanished into the thin air, leaving the group to enjoy their time of freedom, as the threat of Dante against the world is finally over._

 **[End of Flashback 3]**

There was not one dry eye within the shop and T.V. station. Once victims of the slaughter, they embraced each other and cried, happy to have a second chance in life. Those who were lucky not to be in the line of fire gained a new sense of gratitude and belief in miracles.

The anchors silently looked at each other, smiling before continuing on with their reports.

"Yes, people of Domino City, we are forever grateful to the monsters who saved our city and their human companions that fought alongside them courageously," Lillian said.

"It was a true battle of good versus evil," Richard remarked. Lillian couldn't help but agree just like all their viewers. "Folks, we owe these brave souls a big thanks. After that final showdown, we never did quite see the duelists who were willing to sacrifice their lives to save our world. So if you're out there somewhere, our heroes, on behalf of Domino City, I want to say thank you for everything. We are truly in your debt.

 **-The Outskirts of Domino City-**

A large explosion was set off in the middle of the city, it's occupants fleeing as another explosion ignited on the edge of the city, cutting off its civilians; forcing them to return towards the center of the city where the first explosion took place.

The sky was dark and the clouds of ominous. It would have been a peaceful night, but the eerie image of smoke filling the sky above the city ruined the thought of that. The ember glowing from the flames as they danced across the buildings gave an orange color to its surroundings, adding color to the destruction at hand.

Unknown to the city's people below, on top of one of the tallest building stood five figures as they watched with a sick smirk on their faces as the cities occupants continued to flee in terror.

"It's always fun to watch them run." A White haired female stated. Her whites slightly narrowing in amusement as she was seen kneeling down a bit to get a better look at the destruction. Her white hair was a bit wild in the front as a few bangs draped the side of her face. Her Red eyes beamed as her mouth parted a bit, allowing her pink tongue to glide across her light pink lips a bit. "It's always such a rush to see the fear in people's eyes, especially when they don't know what's about to happen to them next." She snickered a bit.

She was outfitted in a pair of heavily ripped black jeans with her left leg showing a slight rip where her knee was a bit exposed and her right side exposing most of her right leg, revealing her tan skin. Her upper half was covered in a white T-shirt that was ripped across her belly button and slightly along her sleeves. She also wore a pair of pair of Silver bracelets around her wrists, matching with a pair of black colored boots decorated in silver chains with a few spikes sticking out of the side of them. "I think I'm going to explode from excitement all over again." She licked her lips again as another figure stepped beside her.

"Try to restrain yourself, Candra." A tall lengthy man appeared next to her. His short messy White hair swaying gently as a destructive breeze brush past them. "We don't want you getting over eccentric like the last time." He added as he too looked down at the breathtaking chaos that continued to slowly swallow the small city as a whole. "Remember," He slightly narrowed his red eyes towards Candra.

"I know, I know…" Candra quickly replied rolling her eyes as she cut him off from giving her a repeated lecture that she was already tired of hearing. "We don't move until he gives the signal." She turned her head back towards the destruction to cast another sadistic smirk. "But sometimes it's just so hard to control myself Sin." She spoke back causing him to direct his red eyes towards the destruction once again as well.

Sin was the tallest out of all the figures. His pale skin had a slight build that was dressed in a cloak that covered his entire body aside from the black boot that covered his feet. He had a pair of white gloves on each hand and a silver chain with a crescent moon pendant that dangled from his neck. "Well please do try harder to control your primal desires Candra, seeing you in your wild nature sickens me to no end."

Candra quickly snapped her neck towards him as a low snarl escaped her lips, which didn't go unnoticed as Sin directed his attention towards her as he slightly moved his eyes to his right to keep her in his line of vision. "Now Sin you don't have to be mean." Another female voice spoke as the voice could be trailed back to an older woman with long White hair and light tan skinned, sitting on a rail that circled the top of the building.

Sin redirected his attention towards the seemingly older woman as his eyes caught a full view of the long white-haired woman sitting with her legs crossed. Her legs were covered in black stockings with a pair of Black and White 3-inch heels on her feet. She wore a black skirt that stopped at her thighs with a White long sleeve shirt with a black jean vest that stopped at her stomach. "Let the girl have her fun, She can't but get excited, you know what happens when we get to cut loose." The woman spoke as she too took her turn to lick her own lips as well.

Sin kept his eyes on the woman before he spoke. "You know how she gets Aysel; it's a hassle to get her back to normal when she sets her eyes on something. She needs to have better control or…."

"Man you can be a bummer sometimes, you know that Sin." A boy with a similar hairstyle as Sin and the same color stepped out of the shadows with his hands behind his head. His skin was also a bit light as a White tank top covered his chest, but exposed his large muscles. He had a pair of black cargo shorts with a few slits along the side of the pants legs with a pair of black and white sneakers. He gave off a laid back surfer vibe as he made his way next to Sin.

"Give the girl some space and let her do what she wants, besides…" He stated as he placed something down in front of him. "It's almost time; you know what happens when we keep him waiting." His laid back voice grew serious as Sin didn't do anything but nod his head and turn his head towards the two women that caught his attention.

"Iah is right; it's time to get in position." Sin stated as the two women quickly looked at him and then at each other, slowly nodding their heads in unison as they quickly leaped away, jumping from one rooftop to another leaving Iah and Sin to look at the fifth party member, who set in the back completely cloaked from head to toe, not even revealing its face to world. "Didn't you hear what I said?" Sin asked it as the figure remained stagnant.

Sin gritted his teeth a bit, but Iah stuck his hand out in front of him, shaking his head slowly indicating that now is not the time. "She'll be fine, she knows what to do," Iah assured him. "Let's just go." He added. "He's waiting…"Iah ended as Sin nodded his head once again and the two mimicked the moves of Candra and Aysel and leaped to their own respective rooftops.

The five separated from each other, landing on their respective rooftops a good distance away from each other. The smell of pandemonium filled the air as the wind continued to breeze through the city, slowly moving the flames from their stationed area of destruction to another. The waves of fear and screams from the victims trapped in the center of the destruction echoed throughout the sky, their cries for help falling on deaf ears as the world was oblivious to what was happening.

Once everyone was in position, Sin pulled out a card from his cloak and looked at it for a second. "…It's time." He stated as he raised his right hand in the air, the card held in his grasp as his cohorts followed in rhythm.

The cards from all five individuals began to glow a bright red; the color encasing the card completely before shooting a beam out of each of their cards, creating a life-sized shape of a five-point star, which encased the city as a whole. The occupants couldn't help but scream louder as they witness the strange phenomenon happen around them.

The ground began to shake as a red energy wall appeared making sure to cut off anything that was not included in its radius, sealing the five-point star completely with its occupants inside. Sin and the rest of the group couldn't help but let a sick smirk slide across their faces.

Before any of their prey knew it a large white transparent bridge appeared over their heads. It appeared to be unfinished as it looks as if only 25% of the bridge was complete, but it didn't matter to those who suffered in fear below it. The cities occupants couldn't help but scream in fear. Their hearts pounding at an accelerating pace as the situation continued to dwarf their very existence.

"Look!" A large male pointed upward seeing a large white transparent door reveal itself. "What is that!" He gained the attention of the people around him as all the eyes of the trapped people turned towards the large monstrosity.

Shouts of pointless banter could be heard amongst the bellows of the trapped people that stared up at the transparent door in absolute terror. Their minds refusing to comprehend the meaning behind the appearance of the door as its white gates slowly opened.

Sin's eyes couldn't help but narrow a bit as the door completely opened revealing a bright white light that quickly enveloped the cities occupants. "Long live…Alister." Were the only words that left his lips as a burst of light exploded, covering every inch of the five -star that housed the people of the city.

The screams were loud, the agony and pain were defined by the anguish that could be heard throughout the skies. Then suddenly, silence….

Thanks again for those who are reading this. It's a lot of updates coming and changes being made to a lot of things, stay tuned and find out! See ya guys, until next time.


	2. Chp 1: End of the Year, Dragon VS Heroes

**Disclaimer: Thank you guys for reading and hope you guys like the chapter. I just wanted to say that I don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's and that's about it. I do not own TheFinalPhoenix Character's as well. Those are his OC's, which you will see in a few chapters. Again, just to get you guys up to speed with what's going on. I am redoing the fic that Sega and I had started a while back. The difference is that it is going in a different direction and that I am the only one that is working on it. You will see shades of the previous story in these chapters, but that is just so it can fit the plotline.**

 **P.S: Also, guys go out and support the YouTube Channel! channel/UCEFf5NU96ILEUqi4pTi_D-w?view_as=subscriber**

 **Go subscribe today and become part of the pack.**

 **P.S.S: YouTube name: GreatWolfofGaming**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 **End of the year, Dragon vs Heroes**

 _ **{A few years later}**_

A beautiful day in May shined brightly over the breathtaking island that housed Duel Academy. The morning sky was clear as the students began to pour into the auditorium of Duel Academy, filling every seat in the large room and eagerly awaiting the special commencement.

Today was a special day, a day that everyone in duel academy was anticipating. Unlike orientation day, where students would be excited about the new arrivals of new duelists and moving on to the next tier in their ranks; Today, was the opposite.

Today, marked the very special day for a very special duel. Graduation was around the corner and therefore a graduation duel was set.

Every seat in the auditorium was filled from top to bottom. Students ranked in all classes from Slifers, Ra's and Obelisk were stationed in their seats as they chatted amongst themselves as they waited for one of the most anticipated duels ever to take place in duel academy.

Sitting amongst the crowd, were the heroes that took part in the previous battle that decided the fate of the world.

"I can't believe this…"Grumped a black haired teen as his black eyes showing a bit of frustration as he continued to slightly grit his teeth at the stage he looked down upon. "I should have been me dueling, not those Slifer Slackers," He lightly gritted his teeth. "This is a joke," He added.

"Or maybe," A young female spoke up next to him. "If you wouldn't lose so much to those two, it would probably be you down there." She added as the Black haired teen quickly turned his head towards the girl that sat next to him. "Chazz, for once can you just sit back and enjoy the duel. Those two deserve a rematch anyway." She finished as Chazz couldn't help but send a light glare towards her.

Chazz, although invited back to the dorm of Obelisk Blue, hasn't changed much in the few years that passed. He stuck with his black tattered jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges that he began to wear after attending North Duel Academy. He had on a dark purple shirt underneath the black jacket and a pair of dark blue pants. He still had his brown shoes and his hairstyle has relatively stayed the same.

"Blair! Whose side are you on anyway?" Chazz quickly questioned. "You know I would have wiped the floor with those slackers if I wanted to." Chazz tried to defend himself as Blair couldn't help but a release a small sigh from her lips.

Blair has changed a lot over the two years. She has gotten much taller than before, though she was still a little shorter than Chazz. Like Chazz, she was welcomed to Obelisk Blue and now outfitted with the same female Obelisk Blue uniform like Alexis, yet she kept her blazer opened up, revealing a yellow shirt that she wears underneath.

"If that's the case then you probably should have beaten Rakaia in the last duel you two had. " A voice came from in front of the two, causing them to turn their attention to the female student sitting in front of them. "I mean, it was the duel that would decide who would face Jaden in the graduation duel." She smiled a bit.

Blair nodded her head as Chazz looked a bit annoyed as she turned her head towards him. "Luna has a point," She added in as Chazz turned to her for a split second, not knowing how to react to his girlfriend's comment.

Luna couldn't help but giggle at Chazz's antics as she turned her head back towards the stage where the duel would take place. "I actually can't believe we get to see it again." She spoke with a soft smile spreading across her lips. Now Luna hasn't changed much over the last few years herself, other than cutting her loose, waist-long, auburn colored hair a bit shorter. She was wearing the female Obelisk Blue uniform, with her white top opened up slightly to reveal a sky-blue sleeveless tank top underneath.

"Again, this would be my first time seeing them duel each other." Another voice spoke up, causing Luna to turn her head to a tall female sitting beside her. "I heard that he lost the first time he and Jaden dueled each other." She thought to herself for a bit before she turned her head towards Luna.

Luna nodded as she looked up at the taller female. "Yea he did, it was a good duel, but Jaden was just one step ahead of him last time Alexia," Luna told her as Alexia nodded her head at Luna's statement.

Alexia, currently an invited and honored Duel Academy guest, has changed a lot after 6 months. Her light violet colored hair was much shorter than before; sporting a bob cut that only reaches past her chin. Since she's not a student at the Academy, her attire consisted of a dark purple, short sleeve T-shirt that stops right before her waistline, exposing her lower abdomen. In addition, she wears a pair of light blue jeans with a thick, brown, leather belt that encircles her waist, a pair of black and purple converse sneakers. On her right wrist is a gold bracelet that belonged to her mother and around her neck is a small, gold shell necklace that she made with Rakaia when they were younger.

"Well, I'm sure Rakaia has up'd his game since last time, but…" Alexia paused for a short moment. "I'm sure Jaden has as well.

"Those two are always trying to better their decks." A blonde hair female student words left her mouth as she aimed towards the conversation of the group. "It's an everyday thing with those two. I think they both knew that their last duel wasn't going to be their last one with one another." Her words left her mouth as she turned her eyes back to the stage as well.

"You're about that that Alexis," Alexia told her as she crossed her arms, letting a slight giggle escaped her lips as she thought about her little brother. "No matter what, he was always telling me about how he could upgrade his deck and be a better duelist."

Alexis, the dark blond hair girl hasn't changed at all for the past few years. She still wore the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform, and at the moment, she didn't have on her pair of Obelisk Blue fingerless gloves. Her hair has gotten slightly longer but not long enough to make a change to her appearance.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely ready to see how this duel plays out," Blair stated as she slightly turned her head towards her boyfriend. "Even if the "Black Obelisk" doesn't want to see the match of the year."

"Can it Blair…" Chazz grumbled under his breath. "There can't be a match of the year if the Chazz isn't involved." He ended as he slowly directed his eyes back towards the stage.

Blair couldn't help but take a deep breath as her eyes followed Chazz's as she eyed the arena as well. "Can you at least enjoy something, that doesn't involve you?"

"Well, I bet if you go ask Sheppard, he could make it a three-way duel," Alexia suggested as Chazz's eyes widen a bit. "I'm sure that'll be something to see right? That way you could "Chazz it up" One more time for everyone to see." She giggled as a small smile appeared on Chazz's face.

"Alexia that's a great I…" Chazz slowly stood up, but not before Blair grabbed the hem of his jacket and yanked him back down.

"Alexia, please don't give him any ideas." Luna facepalmed.

"Yea there doesn't need to be a three-way duel," Alexis added. "Especially, with those three in it," She turned her head back towards Chazz, who broke away from Blair's grip and leaned over the seats.

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed. "What better way to decide who the best in duel academy really is?" He tossed his statement out into the open. "Who wouldn't want to see me "Chazz it up" One more time and bring down those slackers in front of the whole school." He leaned back up in his seat crossing his arms with a smirk on his face as his eyes closed for a second. "It'll be just like my return at Duel Academy when I dueled Jaden." He was lost in his own world.

"But Chazz," Luna spoke up as she looked up at him. "Didn't you lose that duel with Jaden?" She asked him as Chazz's face completely turned red from the sheer reminder about the outcome of that duel.

"Yea he did and didn't you lose to Rakaia the last several times you guys dueled?" Alexis asked him as Chazz quickly leaned forward in his seat glaring at the two Obelisk girls that sat in the row in front of him.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Chazz screamed at them causing the gang to giggle once again before they all returned their attention back towards the stage.

"I wonder what those two are doing now." Luna thought to herself.

 **{Meanwhile in Sheppard's Office}**

Letting out a sigh, a man turned around to face his open window, allowing the gentle breeze to enter his room. He smiled once again as he turned around to face the pictures in his book that he decided to open, to refresh his memory on how much his students have grown.

"I can't believe two years have come and gone." He turned a page in his book as a few more photos revealed themselves to him. "I just can't believe it." He repeated. "I just can't believe how much those kids have grown in such a short time. The hardships they faced and overcame." His smile never faded as he turned another page in his book, revealing the next image to pop up in his picture book. "Hmm." He said to himself as he slowly reached for the picture, pulling it out of its holder to take a closer look at it. "You even managed to inspire him." He finished as he placed the picture back inside its holder.

 _ **[Sheppard's 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Flashback]**_

 _"Are you sure about this?" Sheppard asked with his conference phone next to his ear._

 _"Well why not, Sheppard my boy." The voice said happily. "That battle just opened new doors and new heights! Why I can't even dream to tell you the new idea that I came up with and I wanted to use your students' decks as my first project!" The voice spoke again._

 _"But…but are you sure about this? How do you know this will work?" Sheppard asked. "How do you expect me to just take their decks away and hand them off to you without some sort of explanation?" He asked again._

 _"Why don't you just tell them the truth then?" The voice replied with the same cheerful tone as before. "I'm sure they will jump at the opportunity. Think about it, to have their decks completed modified by me? They'll be delighted!" The voice continued. "With their help, I will open a new doorway to the Duel Monsters game." The voice stated._

 _Sheppard sighed. "Well I can't say that you are the one for ideas, but tell me this idea you're talking about," Sheppard said, trying to figure out what his so-called partner was talking about.  
_

 _"Synchros, Sheppard my boy!" The voice spoke cheerfully_

 _"Syn…Sync…Synchros?" Sheppard repeated, confused at what his partner was saying._

 _"Yes, Synchros, my dear friend." The voice on the other end of the phone spoke. "And I want to try them out on your students' wonderful decks if they don't mind." The voice finished. Sheppard couldn't help but smile, knowing full well that his partner meant everything that he said, and was serious about the idea that was launched into his brain.  
_

 _"Alright…How can I say no?" Sheppard said with a smile growing across his face. "I will ask them how they feel about it, and if they accept, I will have their decks sent to you personally." Sheppard finished.  
_

 _"I knew you would see the light, Sheppard my boy." The voice stated happily. "Now run along and ask them. I can't wait to get things rolling." The voice ended as Sheppard let out a slight chuckle._

 _"Don't worry. I'll get right on it." Sheppard replied._

 _"Oh, I know you will, after all, you want to see how this works out to." The voice continued. "I assure you, I won't let you down." It continued.  
_

 _"I have absolute trust in you," Sheppard stated. "You have my word that I will talk to my students and see if they will accept your offer." Sheppard finished as he waited intently on his partner's final response.  
_

 _"Why, thank you, Chancellor Sheppard. I know they'll come around. After all how many chances does one get such as this?" The voice asked. "Besides this is just one of many soon everyone will have them!"  
_

 _"Leaving this in your hands, I'm pretty sure they will…But thank you…Pegasus." Sheppard said calmly._

 _"No thank you," Pegasus spoke after giving his signature chuck, and hanging up the phone.  
_

 _ **[End of Sheppard's 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Flashback]**_

Sheppard couldn't help but smile as Pegasus's words remained in his ears. If anyone deserved the opportunity to have the creator himself modify their decks to fit his new found project, they did.

He flipped through the pages of his album and came upon another picture. The picture displayed a group photo of everyone who participated in the battle against Dante and his Devil of a monster, Omnidos. "I can barely recognize them anymore." He said to himself as a certain person in the picture caught his eye. The purple haired girl that had aligned herself with her little brother and his friends to help in the fight against Dante. "Alexia…Even you had overcome your hardships and fought against one of your worst fears." He smiled.

"I've also had to pleasure to see that radiant smile of yours ever since you've become acquainted with the academy." He smiled to himself as he thought about his talk with the Dragon Duelist's older sister.

 _ **(Sheppard's 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Flashback)**_

 _"Hello, Alexia." Chancellor Sheppard greeted her, smiling at the young duelist who entered his office.  
_

 _Alexia approached his desk and bowed respectfully. "Chancellor Sheppard. You wished to see me?"_

 _Sheppard nodded his head once and proceeded to interlock his fingers together and lean on his desk. "Yes, my dear."_

" _Is there any trouble, sir?" She asked warily._

 _Sheppard shook his head and smiled. "Oh no, my dear. There's no trouble. In fact, it's quite the opposite." He leaned back into his chair and let out a deep sigh. "According to your brother and friends, you were once part of Dante's group, the Shadow Stalkers, but you did not voluntarily choose to become a member, correct?"_

 _Just hearing that name brought up horrible memories. How can she forget how Dante almost murder the Chancellor right in front of her eyes; how he stabbed Jaden through the guts to get the Bloodstone?_

 _Dante was a manipulator; he manipulated every member of the Shadow Stalkers in order to get them on his side and do his bidding. He used Sega, a friend, an ally of Alexia and the gang, and the power of her Hybrid to create these new monsters called Blood Beasts. He turned her against her own friends and even managed to get her best friend, Isabella, turned to the dark side too.  
_

 _Shaking her head, Alexia closed her fists tightly._

 _Dante was evil to the core. He used her family and turned everyone against each other to the very end._

 _"Correct. I was more or less forced to join, Chancellor Sheppard." Alexia spoke, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "But, as I said before, I am sorry for my involvement with that man."_

 _Sheppard glanced at the girl. He could see that she was still troubled by her past actions. "Alexia, I do not blame you for what happened. Besides, I can see that you are not, nor were you ever a bad person in your heart." He laid a hand across his chest, where his heart beats underneath. "Which is why," He looked at her with a smile on his face. "I would like for you, Alexia Meiyo, to stay here with your brother and attend Duel Academy."_

 _Alexia looked up at the Chancellor in surprise. "W-What?"_

" _I would like for you to become an assistant instructor of some sorts. You would still have to attend some of the classes, but I would like for you to help the struggling students out. We can't have our young duelists slacking behind now can we?" Sheppard chuckled. "Besides a new group of students will be arriving on our island come October, and I would like for you to show them the ropes, the skills, and the determination this Academy strives to see in all of its students."  
_

 _"B-B-But sir," Alexia stuttered, tints of red appearing on her cheeks. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure I'm even capable? I mean, after everything I've done, you… I mean it wouldn't be fair…I…I haven't even taken an entrance exam…I…!"_

 _Sheppard closed his eyes and stood up from his chair to walk to where Alexia stood. "Alexia, please; relax. I'm asking because I know you would become a great asset to Duel Academy. Not just the academy but to Rakaia as well. Why I've never seen him smile as much as he has since you've been here." He laughed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you've spent enough time here without any trouble; you might as well be a student! In fact, I'll set up an entrance exam for you right away!" He smiled brightly at her._

 _Alexia smiled widely. "Chancellor, I'm honored."_

 _Sheppard laughed again. "Well, you should be!" He removed his hand from her shoulder and walked to his window that gazed out into Duel Academy._

 _"Chancellor, thank you so much for everything. It's an honor to be accepted here." She bowed her head respectfully._

 _ **(End of Sheppard's Flashback)**_

Sheppard let out another deep sigh as he closed his book and made his way towards his window. His eyes caught the beautiful scenery of the green grass that covered the yard of the academy. The beautiful clear blue lit sky with a bright sun shining its rays through his window. _"I wonder what those two are up to."_ He thought to himself. _"It's almost time for the duel."_

Then the sound of chatter coming from two of his favorite students entered his ear as he slightly turned his head towards the door. "Aw, speak of the duelists." He stated as he heard a sequence of knocks on his office door. "Come in," Sheppard responded quickly as the door swung open, revealing none other than the Slifer duelists themselves, Jaden and Rakaia.

"It's about time you boys showed up, I was beginning to worry." He stated as he smiled at the two Slifers standing in his doorway.

"Yea, hehe…Sorry about that." Rakaia responded sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "We were getting our decks ready for the graduation duel. I had to make some last minute changes." He looked over at Jaden, who only returned it with a smirk. "I hope you're ready Jaden because I'm not losing this time around." He gave Jaden his signature smirk.

"We'll see about that Rakaia, I'm going to give it everything I have and then some, so you're the one that better be ready because I'm not holding back." He told his best Slifer friend.

Sheppard couldn't help but let a chuckle or two Slifer as he watched the top two Slifer duelists getting ready for their final duel against one another. "Well then, I supposed it's about time we make our way towards the Auditorium.

 _ **[Back at the Auditorium]**_

The students continued to wait patiently as they waited for the two duelists to enter the arena. "Oh come on, what could those two be doing?" Chazz whined. "I know those two didn't get cold feet at the last minute." He kept his arms crossed as he slightly turned his head to the side, sucking his teeth in the process. "I knew it should have been me, at least I would have been here already." He complained under his breath, earning a side glare from Blair, but it quickly returned back to normal as she found herself agreeing with her boyfriend, despite his constant complaining.

"I do have to agree with Chazz on this." She spoke up. "What's taking those two so long?" She asked herself as both Luna and Alexis looked at each other, looking for the other to answer, but soon realized neither of them had a clue themselves.

"Have you heard anything Luna?" Alexis asked her, only for her to gain the response of Luna shaking her head.

"I haven't heard anything from Rakaia since this morning," Luna replied to her as she turned her head towards Alexia. "Alexia,"

"Don't ask me," Alexia stated with a clueless expression on her face as well. "The last time I saw Rakaia or Jaden was last night and that was when we were all together. After that, I went to my dorm and turned in for the night." She answered as the gang looked at each other for a moment before the doors burst open revealing Chancellor Sheppard as he stepped through the double doors, entering the auditorium.

The sudden chattered turned into whispers as the Chancellor made his way to the center of the Auditorium, grabbing a microphone in the process. It didn't take long for the auditorium to go silent as he stood in the center of everyone's attention. " **Ahem….Thank you all for your patience**!" He spoke as soft as he could as he addressed everyone in the auditorium. " **I do apologize for taking so long, but I would like to congratulate you all for making it to this monumental day!"** He smiled brightly as he turned his head towards different parts of the audience as he spoke. **"It has not been easy for a lot of us these past few years, but I cannot tell you enough of how proud I am to see you all here,** **Sharing in this wonderful experience!** "His speech carried on. **"I just wanted you all to know of how thankful I am to see you all reach the pinnacle of your abilities and not just me, our school faculty as well."** He stood to the side and waved his arm to showcase the teachers and faculty members that helped their students reach this point in their lives.

The students began to clap and cheer as they looked down at their teachers. You could hear some of them yelling and cheering. Some were whistling as you could see it bring a tear to the eyes of some of the faculty members. Even Dr. Crowler had to turn his head away to make sure that no one saw a tear slide down his pale face.

" **Thank you….Thank you all, now then; I know you didn't come here to hear me give you a long drawn out sob story, in fact. I think it's time we pick things up a bit."** He stated as both doors burst open revealing both Rakaia and Jaden as they both stood on opposite sides of the auditorium. " **It's time to get this duel started, please give a warm applause to both our participants for today's duel! On my left side; Rakaia Meiyo!"** Sheppard introduced as Rakaia made his way towards his side of the stage.

As he made his way of the short flight of stairs the crowd completely went wild as they watched as the dragon duelist took his place.

"WHOOOOOO! LET'S GO RAKAIA!" Luna shouted as she stood up, putting her hand on the sides of her mouth as she shouted. "

"COME ON LITTLE BROTHER! DON'T LOSE!" Alexia screamed as well as the rest of the crowd shouted random praises as Rakaia kept his eyes locked on Jaden as he slowly made his way towards the stage as well.

"Never seen the slacker so tensed before." Chazz took notice as he kept his eyes locked on Rakaia. "Guess he really wants to make up for what happened the last time those two dueled." He added as Blair could only nod her head in approval.

"This is going to be one hell of a duel." She said under her breath, but enough so only Chazz could hear her.

" **And to my right…JADEEEEN YUKKKKI!"** Chancellor screamed as Jaden made his way of the small set of stairs that stood in front of him as well.

The reaction did not falter as both of the Slifers that stood on the stage were well-known throughout Duel Academy and made plenty of friends along the way. The crowd could only clap and cheer harder as they both stood on their respective sides.

"LET'S GO JADEN! YOU GOT THIS!" Alexis shouted earning a quick, but not a hostile glare from Luna.

The two continued to stare at each other as they both felt like they waited a long time for this moment. "You ready Rakaia?" Jaden asked him, sending a smirk his way.

"You know I've been waiting to get back at you for the last time we dueled," Rakaia answered. "And now is my chance, I'm not losing this duel Jaden," Rakaia announced as Jaden couldn't help but keep his game face on.

"I don't know about that." He replied. "If you think I was strong last time, you ain't seen nothing yet." He assured Rakaia as he even couldn't help but give Jaden back the same expression in return.

"Alright then," Rakaia stated as he pulled out his deck and extended his arm. "I think we know what happens next." He stated as his duel disk activated. "Let's go Jaden!" Rakaia shouted as he inserted his deck into his duel disk.

"Get your game on!" Jaden replied as he mimicked Rakaia's reactions as everyone could pick up the friendly competitive tension picking up between the two as they faced off, in what was going to be one of the best duels of their life.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon. I'm actually going to try and finish this one this time. Lol.**


End file.
